But It's Not Soliciting
by jekisa22
Summary: What happens when an experience at work mixes with a mind stuck on smut  OneShot InuKag


But It's Not Soliciting…

Now that I have your attention I can explain how I came up with the idea for this one shot… the first part is my experience… the rest… in my WILDEST dreams… sigh… to have Inuyasha… for my very own… to do with as I pleased… vivid mental picture WOAH!! You all shouldn't be looking into my most private thoughts!! I don't have Inuyasha for my very own… he's totally Takahashi-san's… GOSH DANGIT!! shakes fist in Japan's general direction ENJOY!!!

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

'Scuse me ma'am.'

Kagome's head whipped around to face the police officer who had addressed her as 'ma'am'. 'It's Miss.'

He looked confused, 'I'm sorry, what?'

'It's Miss. You called me ma'am and EVERYBODY knows that you aren't a ma'am until you are at LEAST 30, which I am not, so, its Miss.'

Inuyasha held back a chuckle. 'Okay, let me start over.'

'Please do.' Kagome turned back around and pretended to continue putting the rubber band attached to the business card around the door knob of the house she was in front of.

'Excuse me MISS,' he emphasized the last word, 'but I'm going to have to ask you to stop what you are doing and go home.'

Kagome whipped around again. 'Why? It's not like I'm doing anything wrong.'

'Well, we got a complaint from a Mrs. Baxter, who lives on this street. She called in to report a solicitor that was harassing this street.'

'It's not soliciting if I'm not knocking, so therefore I can continue what I was doing.' Kagome gave the cop a quick wink and started toward the next house.

'I wouldn't go there if I were you… that is Mrs.…'

Before he could finish his sentence 4 feet 8 inches of screeching little old lady came running out of the door wielding a broom and brandishing it in Kagome's direction.

'YOU NEED TO LEAVE!! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR SERVICES!'

Kagome looked at the old woman in amazement, before jumping herself into the police officers car.

Safely in the car, Kagome watched as Inuyasha calmed the little lady down, convincing her to put down the broom and go back into her house.

After the old woman was safely inside the house Inuyasha came to the car, and pulled open the back door, 'Miss,' He said in a bit of a southern drawl, 'I do reckon that you should avoid this here area in the future.' He returned her wink.

Kagome gasped and just slumped back into the back seat. 'Can you take me back to my car? It's parked in the woods just beyond the bridge.'

'You hid your car?' a devilish smirk came to the cop's lips.

'Well… yes! It's so no one knows where to beat up my car… gosh; people in this town are very violent when you leave things on their houses…'

Inuyasha chuckled again.

Pulling up next to her car, he got and opened up the door for her. As she stepped out of the car, he grabbed her hips and pushed her up against the side of the police car she had previously occupied.

'A few of them may be violent, but then there are some that are extremely gentle.' He smirked again before kissing her gently.

'When it comes to boyfriends I prefer violent.' Kagome grabbed the lapels of his uniform pulling him to her and kissed him fiercely. Then pushed him backwards toward the hood of her car, which was conveniently low enough that she could push him onto it and crawl up to straddle his middle, all while keeping the all-consuming kiss going.

'Hold on a second.' Inuyasha was trying to speak around her peppering kisses.

'Why? I've been waiting an hour for you! Do you know how scary it is to go down Mrs. Baxter's street?' Again she attacked his lips with her own.

'Let me' kiss 'get a little bit further' kiss 'up on the hood of the car.'

'Oh! Sorry…' Kagome then realized that he was only about a third of the way on the car and it most likely was hurting his back. She moved to the side so he could slide himself up the car on his back.

'Aah, much better now come back over here my little criminal.' Inuyasha reached his arms out to her.

She slipped quickly back over his hips feeling the beginnings of his erection through the skirt she was wearing. She then worked her way over to his ear licking the edge of it before blowing on the wet trail she had left. Whispering in aforementioned ear she said seductively, 'I know you are on duty right now so you know what I did for you?'

All she got in response was a throaty moan.

'If you had noticed I'm wearing a skirt…' another moan response. She spoke even softer into his ear, 'And nothing underneath.'

His eyes popped open. He drew in a deep breath, 'N-n-nothing underneath?' He searched her face to see if she was teasing.

She grabbed his hand placing it on her inner thigh, and repeated, 'Nothing underneath.'

The world spun around her then and she found herself lying on her back watching Inuyasha working, and cursing, at his belt. She giggled savoring the feeling of triumph that she could get this man, this sexy man, so flustered with the mention of two words.

She jolted when there was a sensation of hands quickly pushing her skirt up around her hips and then Inuyasha gloriously filling her.

A masculine growl erupted from his lips when he felt her warm heat clench around him. God she was so tight, he hadn't let her get totally ready before he had surged inside of her. He started thrusting into her harder, knowing she liked being taken like an animal. Each gasp from her lips caused him to get harder inside her.

Kagome loved it when he was like this. His animalistic side showing through the façade he put up every day. It was only when he was with her that this side of him came through.

Inuyasha decided at that moment to gently thumb Kagome's clit making her gasp and squirm against him. He continued to rub it until she couldn't stand it anymore.

She came in a rush of heat and moisture. Inuyasha came soon after. They lay panting on the hood of the car for several long minutes.

Finally Inuyasha moved his head to her cheek and kissed it lightly, then pulled back righting himself. 'You can solicit anytime you would like in this town MA'AM…' He smirked, and then went to go get back into his car.

As he was closing the door he heard her answer, 'But its not soliciting…'

TAAADAA!!

Very random I know, I was at work and decided, 'What the heck… I'll write a load of smut! Yesss!!'

HAVE FUN!!

REVIEW!!

MUAH!!


End file.
